New Beginning
by Ryanne
Summary: "Anna, I want you to stop pretending to be strong for me."


August 09, 2003

Yoh x Anna fic

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

***New Beginning***

I woke from the feeling of her fear. She was scared and I can feel it. The nightmares returned. Damn. Why do they have to disturb her over and over again? She hasn't got a peaceful sleep since then. I hurriedly went to her room and found her body hurdled in her futon, trembling. No one knew of this except me. In fact I wouldn't even have learned of this if she hadn't failed to block me from sensing her pain one time when the voices was too strong. Now, who do you think is stubborn?

"It's alright." I said and I stroke her back hoping to calm her down. Her furrowed brows started to get loose and her expression became calm. I know the voices had stopped. It always did if I'm near her. I only discovered it months after the Shaman Fight due to my sharpened senses. When I was still an ordinary shaman, she was carefully guarding herself when the nightmares strike so I won't notice. I didn't know those spirit mediums experience these kinds of tortures. She didn't want me to know because she thought that to be my wife, she should be strong. Good thing I found out the voices tends to be silenced by my presence. 

She stirred a little and grabbed my hand unconsciously. I smiled hoping that this time, the voices would leave her alone. They would…now that I'm here.

~~~

I felt a presence looming over me. I heard her voice through the haze of my sleep.

"Why are you here?" 

I blinked my eyes. I scanned my surroundings and remembered what happened last night. I just smiled at her. She's fine, back to normal.

"Morning."

She scowled at me. The slightly opened window cast light in her lithe form. She's breathtaking in the morning.

"Get up, Yoh."

I fumbled for the sheets and murmured an unintelligible excuse.

"Now." She ordered in her stern voice.

"I'll go make breakfast now." I uttered while I slipped from her futon and make my way downstairs. As I closed the door, I heard her sigh. 

I started making breakfast and the endless routine of clamping pots and dishes also began. After cooking some omelets and preparing the table, I called her.

"Anna!"

Light footsteps signaled her descent downstairs. Soon, the door to the dining room slide open and she came in. She sat wordlessly and ate. She never commented about my culinary skills. But that doesn't matter. Anna will always be Anna…and I want her that way.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked nonchalantly.

She looked at me half a second before answering. "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. Just curious." I answered. "Are you doing anything later?"

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering if you could come with me."

"And where are we going?" She asked impatiently. "You still have training to do."

"I know. Perhaps after my training." I smiled with assurance. 

She placed her plate down at the table after finishing her breakfast. The doorbell rang signalizing Manta's arrival. 

"Buy the groceries we need for the whole week." She commanded.

"Okay. Don't worry, I'll stay out of trouble."

She nodded slightly without looking at me. I cleaned the table and washed the dishes while she watched her favorite program. Then I went outside to finish my training along with Manta riding his bike. While I was running from the house towards my 50-kilometer marathon, I sensed her presence in the gate. I know she was there. She is always there whenever I will leave the house…always hiding. She doesn't want me to know she was worried that I will not come back to her again. And she's good in hiding it…but not well enough for me. Simply because I know her. I need to stop her doing that to herself.

~~~

I finished my training at three o' clock in the afternoon. Manta and I talked for a while in the park.

"How's life, Yoh? You know, I still can't believe what we went through during the Shaman Fight."

"It's normal…and peaceful." I answered contemplatively.

"How about Anna?" He looked at me thoughtfully. 

"Still the same." I assured him. "Why?"

Manta bowed his head slightly and told me his worries. 

"Yoh, I think these past few days, Anna became a little quiet. I never heard any single remark from her. I thought that maybe there was a serious fight going on between the two of you so…I would just like help…if I can."

I smiled in my carefree way. I didn't notice that. Thinking of it, these past few days, she became a little affectionate towards me in her own way. 

"Is she?"

"What's that, Yoh?"

"I mean, is she quiet?" I smiled playfully. He looked at me and we laughed together, basking in the sun.

Then, he stood and we separate ways. Manta has an extra computer class and I still have something to do.

I wondered if Anna had eaten already knowing that Tamao and the others returned to the temple yesterday. I pondered this as I trace my way home. When I reached the door, I used my energy to reach and envelop her spirit. She was still in the dining room, perhaps reading a book…silently waiting for me. I pushed the gate open and proceeded inside. Casually, I slid the shoji open.

"Tadaima!"

"Did you finish your training?"

"Yup! Just like what you told." I affirmed proudly and grinned. I saw leftovers of a take-out Chinese food. 

"Clean the table later." Anna ordered. I nodded with discernment.

Immediately, she stood and tied her hair with her red bandana. Did you know that I gave it to her when we were children? She walked past me and wore her slippers. Then, she faced me.

"Are we going or not?"

I followed her shortly after I removed the weights in my arms and legs. She was in the gate waiting for me and I ran to catch up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I said. She looked at me slightly and I smirked good-naturedly. Then, she walked ahead.

"Where exactly are we going? To Manta's house or Ryu's this time?"

I grabbed her hand and ran, with her trailing along shouting my name to stop.

"Just follow me." I mumbled.

~~~

I brought her to the fields where new sprouts of spring flowers grow. The wind brushed our clothes and hair. I released her hand and sat in the nearby tree. Her face brightened a little while the breeze swept past her. This is good.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked softly, her cold voice slightly abating.

"No particular reason. I just thought that a little air would do you good coz' you always stay inside the house."

She sat beside me and leaned her head in the trunk of the tree, her eyes closing for a brief moment. I gently held her hand in mine, my body relaxed. Then after a while, I broke the silence.

"I want you to stop it..." I whispered against the wind.

She slowly opened her eyes and responded softly. "Stop everything…"

I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Anna, I want you to stop pretending to be strong for me..."

She tried to free her hand of my grasp but I held her tightly. She always gets her way with me…but not this time.

"Is this the reason why you brought me here?"

"No."

"Then what?" She asked sharply, her eyes intense.

"I want you to understand. I never asked you a favor before, just this once." I smiled affectionately. _You don't need to do this. I'm strong now. I can protect you. Let me…_

She leaned her head in my chest and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, holding her close. No one had an idea that aside from the cold and stern Anna they knew, she is soft and yielding…just with me, only me.

She sobbed quietly. We stayed that way for a couple of hours until I saw her shivered.

"We better get home." I suggested.

She sat up silently and I offered my hand to her. The hesitation in her eyes was very apparent. Accepting my hand means many things---- yielding to my wishes, being true to herself, accepting our future and so on…but she did.

__

Now, Everything's clear. I'll be spending the rest of my life…with you.

The sun was setting behind our back…accompanied by a new beginning for both of us.

"By the way…" She trailed off.

I turned slightly and encouraged her to continue.

"It was you last night, wasn't it?"

I nodded silently, my attention focused straight ahead knowing what she was thinking but not expecting anything to be said.

"Arigatou." She muttered…and smiled.

I held her left hand and tuck a strand of grass shaped as a ring in her ring finger. I replied softly. 

"Always, Anna….for always."

__

With you, my life has a purpose.

~~~Owari~~~

August 10, 2003 (09:36:33pm)

Is it OOC (Out of Character)? Constructive criticisms are very welcome. Thank you.


End file.
